


Kurosmut oneshots

by Funtom_fanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Begging, Biting, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, lap dance, originally from wattpad, rough bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Funtom_fanfics
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian/Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 11





	1. Real ciel x finny

Today was the day. Late October. Finny's birthday was approaching and Ciel wanted to do something special for and to him. And who else better to ask for help than the yaoi queen herself, Meyrin. Of course, it was tough to ask the mother figure of the group about Male lingerie and ways to make Finny pleasurably happy. It would be their first time, and he wants to make him as comfortable as possible... unless-

Leflashbacc

Ciel calmly made his way down the hall, typing away on his phone and chewing on a strand of uncooked spaghett, knowing fully well Bard would yell at him for it. Ciel hummed but immediately stopped dead in his tracks, silencing himself as a soft buzzing was heard from inside the young blonde's room. Ciel gently turned the knob of the door and carefully peered into the room, not wanting to be noticed. His eyes widened and his face dusted a bright red as his eyes immediately fell upon Finny. The young blonde lay on the bed in only his shirt, his back arched slightly and his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. No clips held his hair back, so his blonde locks felt onto his face repeatedly, drenching them with sweat as soft noises fell from his mouth. He occasionally dropped 'fucks' and louder moans as he slowly stroked the small vibrator up his cock, making his legs tremble. This didn't affect Ciel, not until Finny yelled the boy's name. Then there was no point in hiding his erection. So, he ran off to his room to reduce the 'stress'.

okyoucanstoplookingatthepastnow-

"Oi, Ciel, ya listenin' to me?" Bard huffed and snapped his fingers to get his attention. Ciel's chin rested on his hand as he zoned out, flashing in and out of reality before looking at Bard "sorry what-" He blinked a few and hung an innocent look of confusion on his face. Bard gave an annoyed sigh, "Finny's gift, have you got it yet?" Ciels face lit up, yes! He had Finny's gift hidden in his room, where it was easy to set the m o o d. He nodded frantically and grinned "you seem awfully excited about this--" Bard looked at Ciel worryingly, knowing that this troubled child had too many tricks up his sleeve, he also knew he had a secret, but he didn't know what. Meyrin, however, knew exactly what it was, "and that's the best part~!" he giggled.

As dawn burned the candle to dusk, Ciel grew increasingly anxious, especially with the soft, strawberry blonde asking about it, like what it was or when he's gonna receive it. Sebastian and Astre thankfully gave him the rest of the day off to prepare, thinking it was a nice birthday dinner he prepared, well... at least Astre did, he'd see it as obscene for a noble to be dating a servant, despite him having a few experiences anyway. And Sebastian? He knew as soon as they made eye contact, that they had a spark, which is why he sent Finny to collect information, they'll thank him later, for sure.

Ciel sat and waited on the edge of his bed, wrapped up in a dressing gown, as if to throw everyone off the fact he is COMPLETELY naked under it, and draw them to think he's just waiting for finny as temperatures dropped a few degrees. But still, he tapped his fingers against the box in hopes of taking his mind off panicking. All was silent until Finnian gently opened the door to the room, creating a soft creak as he stepped in, running over to Ciel and hugging him tightly, "Ceaaaaaaaa~! I didn't come too early did I-?" Ciel smiled and gently kissed Finny's cheek, "Nah, just in time actually~" He giggled and held out the small box to finny, smiling as he undid the bow and blushed as he took off the lid "C-Ciel- is this a joke or something--? It looks way too small- even for me- where did you even get this??" Ciel just looked at him, lust in his eyes and a sinister-like smile brushed across his face, he gently leaned in and kissed finny again, on the lips this time, and carefully began to undo the dressing gown, not taking it off, but moving it partially for the young blonde to get the hint. He pulled away and giggled, "ain't ya gonna try it on, little pup~?" He smirked, licking and kissing up the older male's jawline. Finny did his best to hold in the noises, slowly beginning to crawl onto Ciel's lap, Causing Ciel to immediately pull away from him, giggling at the soft whines his lover gave off at the loss of contact, "ah ah~ not until you've tried it on, Bee~" Finny huffed and climbed off Ciel, giving him time to get up and lock the door, not like Meyrin wouldn't be stood there anyway. she's the yaoi god, what do you expect? 

The younger male happily made his way to Finny, slipping his hand into the drawer next to him, and taking out a condom. Holding the condom wrapper between his teeth, he crawled over to Finny, running his hands down either side of the blonde's waist, just as he tried to tie the lace that barely held onto his hips. Finny's blush deepened as he turned to Ciel, taking the other end of the wrapper and tearing it open. He gently slid the condom onto Ciel's dick, and as he did, he took Ciel's full length into his mouth, adjusting to the size sliding down his throat, definitely making it obvious he prepared for a situation like this. Ciel let out a soft groan, dropping the wrapper from his mouth and biting his lip, doing his best to remain quiet.

He ran his hand through finny's hair, getting a rough grip and pushing down further, lightly moaning and tilting his head back. Finny looked up at Ciel and began bobbing his head, a smirk appearing on his face as he did so. Ciel began to feel his stomach twist, and desperately clung to finny as he tensed, however, Finny pulled away before anything happened, he sat up and removed the dressing gown from around Ciel, pulling him into a kiss and straddling him, positioning himself over Ciel's member. Ciel moved his hands down to finny's waist and untied the string that held up the mini lingerie he was wearing, the underwear piece dangled on his leg, revealing Finny's throbbing dick, he took a grip on finny's hips and bucked up into him, gaining a loud moan from him. He buried his face into Ciel's neck, biting him roughly as he adjusted, forcing a moan to fall from Ciel's mouth. Finny slowly began to move, painfully stroking Ciel as he started to bounced on his cock. Ciel groaned at the speed the blonde was going and slammed into him again, Finny threw his head back and moaned, sweat dropped from his cheek as he picked up the pace, holding onto Ciel's shoulders and letting out many breathtaken noises. "Fuck~ Ciel~" Finny managed to call out, tightening around Ciel with each thrust the younger male made. He held onto the blonde's waist, groaning slightly as he felt a knot in his stomach again, holding his head against Finny's chest and he bounced on Ciel's member, whimpering through his release on both their chests. Ciel let out a light moan as he bit into Finny's neck, cumming and pulling out gently.

Finny collapsed onto the bed, his hair clips out of place and his hair and face drenched with sweat, he breathed heavily as Ciel lay next to him, carefully removing the condom and tying it, yeeting it at the trash can next to the bed. The blonde looked over at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks, 

"round two?"


	2. ciel x ciel (astre)

~. Astre P.O.V.~

"That bloody menace" I growled to myself, ever since we almost killed him, we were forced to keep Ciel. I'd rather die to be honest. I quickly glided past my brothers room, only to stop in my tracks. A soft humming could be heard from inside his room, he was probably with Blavat again burning more incense. I manage to open his door, thank god it wasn't dead bolted. I look over to Ciel, only to see him curled up on his bed in a blanket burrito, I carefully walk toward him. "Ciel--" before I could finish my sentence, he tosses the blanket off himself and maneuvers so he's on one knee and pointing a gun straight at my head, he stares at me for a brief moment before lowering himself and the gun. "oh its you..." he sighs and pulls the blanket over his head, "what on earth are you doing in here--" Ciel lays back down, and faces away from me, completely ignoring my words. I swear I lose my patience with this idiot more than I should, I walk over to the door, close it and lock it quietly, maybe Ciel won't be alert by this, I don't want anyone walking in on our conversation. I take off my Jacket and tie and pounce onto him, he lets out a small squeak of surprise as i pin him down. "now. you'll tell what you're doing, correct?" he stares at me, but shakes his head 'no'. I growl again, moving my face closer, my eyes glowing a soft red, "Tell. me." I tighten my grip around his pinned wrists, causing him to yelp slightly. "ok ok!! Just get off me and I'll tell you!" he looks up at me with a slight blush. "took you long enough, brother.." I remove my hands from his wrists and sit up, sat on his lap. He rubbed his wrists, presumably in pain, and pushed his body up, "Okay, im just feeling overwhelmed, thats all-... and sad, i mean-- im alive for the first time in 4 years and my body can't control itself-- what are you doing--" I moved my face closer to his so our noses were practically touching, to intimidate him of course, the heat of my breath made ciel blush more. without warning, he grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my into a kiss, it was soft and sweet, and I found myself kissing back.  
I parted from the kiss and removed the blanket from around Ciel and discarded it onto the floor, he let out a few shaky breaths and pulls me into another kiss, trying to gain dominance over me. I roughly grab his hair and pull him away from him, a string of saliva connecting our lips and receiving a whimper from him, I smirk in satisfactory, "you wouldn't think I'm still like I used to be, do you~?" He blushes more and knows he cannot leave the situation he put himself in. He begins to shuffle around slightly, pushing the edge of his nightshirt past his waist, clearly aroused. "B-Brother~ please~" he whined, keeping a tight grip on the hem of his shirt. I bite my lip at the sight and roughly push his already weak body onto the bed, forcing his wrists away from his shirt and pinning them above his head.

~.no ones P.O.V.~  
Ciel began to heave as his face grew hot, along with the painful sensation of his throbbing dick. Astre smirked at his brothers position and began to palm his clothed member underneath his nightshirt. Ciel shivered slightly at his touch, letting out a few soft moans as his brothers hand glides up his cock with skill. He threw his head back, trying his best to hold in his moans, beads of sweat dripping carefully down his cheek. "as- ah~ astre~ fuck..." He managed to stutter out, shuffling in pleasure. A stinging, yet pleasurable, pain shot through him, "you should know better not to swear Ciel~" another slap came down to ciels thigh, his eyes glazed over as he moaned out his brothers name, sounding needy. Astre giggled as he let go of ciels wrists and unbuttoned his brothers nightshirt "awe what an impatient little puppy we have~". Ciel shivered at his words and his cheeks flushed red. Astre ran his fingers down ciels chest, locking their lips together for a moment, teasing ciel in any way he could. Astre trailed down to ciels neck, sucking and biting, listening to his brothers moans, trying to find his sweet spot, all while sliding his hand down ciels breifs and wrapping his fingers around his cock and pumping him slowly. Ciel clung to his brothers shoulders, moaning and whining at his actions. Astre pulled away and crawled off Ciel, pulling him up and removing his nightshirt. He held ciel close, lips almost touching, and slid his hand down to ciels back, moving into ciels underwear and slowly moving between his cheeks. Ciel gasped softly and bit his lip, pushing himself closer to Astre. Astre smirked and inserted a finger, slowly pumping in and out of Ciel. Ciel let out a soft yelp, moaning and tightening his grip around Astre.

He bit roughly onto Ciels neck, hunting for his sweet spot and entering 2 more fingers, forcing Ciel to cough up another moan as he rubbed up against Astre. "Broth- a-ah~ g-give it to me..~ p-please~" ciel whined, a deeper blush plastering his face. He placed a few moaned-filled kisses down from Astre's cheek to his neck. Astre complied with his brothers whining and roughly held him down onto the bed, he unbuckled his pants and let his whole body weight onto ciel, making him groan as he rubbed against him. Astre leaned up next to ciel ear and chuckle darkly, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling his length out, lining up outside ciels entrance. He smirked "hope you like it rough~" he chuckled again before pulling away and ramming into ciel, groaning at his brother's tightness, and listening to his moans of pleasure and pain.

Astre gently rubbed Ciel's hips in an attempt to calm the tightness surrounding him. Soon, he slowly began to move, and only when Ciel moaned freely and calmly did he start slamming into him, grabbing onto his throbbing dick and jerking him softly, which was kind of an overload of pleasure for Ciel. He looked down at his brother, panting and smirking, pulling his legs around his waist and feeling ciel's thighs clamp onto his waist. "fuck... Ciel~" Ciel listened to his brothers small moan and smirked, panting softy and beginning to moan more as Astre gripped at his neck roughly, knowing fully well he liked it. he kept his arms above his head and allowed astre to take complete control of him.

Ciel began to squeak as astre repeatedly hit his prostate, he was unable to speak or let alone breathe, not until astre stopped and clipped a small collar around his neck, as well as a leash, his face practically only showed confusion and discomfort when he was forced onto his brothers lap, making him bounce and bite his lip softly, trying to cover up his moans as he nuzzled into astres shoulder, slowing down and panting, forcing astre to do all the work. He knew it made him angry, so when astre began to pound at his prostate, he was forced to moan to satisfy him.

Astre kept a rough grip on his brother's hips, biting his chest harshly and beginning to feel ciel tighten around him, making himself moan along with him. "Astre-- I-I--" Ciel gripped at astres hair, pulling him away from his chest, and immediately kissed him sloppily, moaning into his mouth and tightening his grip on his hair. ciel eventually pulled away feeling his eyes begin to roll as he was reaching his limit, "F-fuck~" he soon released onto both their stomachs, squeaking when astre came in him, slowly leaking out as he pulled away, panting softly. He immediately had another slap come across his face as astre grabbed his neck again. "what did I say about swearing~?"

Ciel knew he was in for a lot worse.


End file.
